rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:InterGalaxtic03/RWBY Volume 6 Episode 1: To Atlas and Beyond (Fan Project)
Disclaimer this is just a fan thing, not to be taken seriously. I was just toying around with things. I'll try to post these weekly if you guys like it so make sure to post a comment if you actually enjoyed. Who Has Seen this Blog (Just want to know) Yes! Oscar, Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren and Nora are walking through a forest, the eerie silence is clearly too much for Nora. Nora: 'Are we there yet? We’ve been walking for like a million years! '''Ren: '''Nora, we’ve been walking for about 2 days and have had about 4 breaks. You should be used to this, remember the trek to Mistral that nearly took a year. '''Qrow: '''Kid, the way to Atlas is going to be a trip that can take about a year to two years by foot. Which is good, I’ve got a guy I know just east of here. Should only be about a few days till we get to him. '''Oscar: '''So are you excited to see your family in Atlas, Weiss? ''Weiss is walking alone on the other side. 'Weiss: '''Oh. Yes, it’s just. Nothing. '''Ruby: '''Come on Weiss, I bet you can’t wait to see Winter again. '''Qrow: '*groan*. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all look at Qrow annoyed. 'Qrow: '''Sorry. Continue. '''Weiss: '''Yes, it’s great that Winter’s coming back to Atlas but...I just don’t want to talk about it. ''Jaune stretches. 'Jaune: '''It’s been so long since we’ve actually had a chance to breath and focus on stuff other than...them. '''Ruby: '''But, fighting’s awesome. And it’s practice for when- ''Oscar cuts in. 'Oscar: '''Let’s hope that never has to happen. '''Blake: '''It feels good to be in a familiar place, with familiar people. '''Qrow: '''Fire-cracker, why do you carry the relic of knowledge around? My sister’s bandits could be anywhere. '''Yang: '''No. I was with Raven in the vault. She left. She was distraught; she probably didn’t go back to the camp. It would be hard to break the fact that she’s the Spring Maiden. And that Vernal...you know. ''Everyone nods their head. 'Yang: '''Everyone knows. Mom isn’t doing this because she doesn’t want to confront me, she wants nothing to do with me now that I have a relic. She wants nothing to do with Salem. She’s a coward. '''Blake: '''May I ask, who is ''Salem? 'Oscar: '''Salem’s a tyrant. An evil person who has pawns that she uses to get the things that she wants, in this case the relics. Once she has all of the relics she’ll have all the powers of Remnant and will be able to cause complete and utter destruction. '''Blake: '''It’s horrible. How can somebody be so dark and selfish inside to want power all for themselves. How they can abandon society. '''Yang: '''Isn’t that what you did. '''Blake: '''What...? '''Yang: '''You and I confronted Adam we did that together, a lot went down you were stabbed in the stomach, I lost my arm. ''Yang points to her arm – there is none. '''Yang: '''We went through so much together even before then, and you could just leave. You abandoned Ozpin, Ironwood, Weiss, Ruby and me. You didn’t do anything to help me recover; I bet you don’t even know that Pyrrha '''died! Blake starts crying, a tear comes to Yang’s eye. A Nevermore Grimm comes in, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Jaune and Qrow get their weapons in their hands. It pounces towards Blake who is crying on the floor, crouching down. Ruby: 'Blake, watch out! ''Ruby jumps towards Blake and scores a hit with Crescent Rose on the Nevermore. 'Blake: '*crying* I’m sorry Yang, I didn’t know. I didn’t know what I could do. The first thing that came to my mind was to run, and that’s what I did. I didn’t know...I didn’t know what happened to Pyrrha, or that you...you... '''Yang: '''I know, but when people are fighting for Beacon, *crying* for our '''home, you just run you don’t tell anybody, you just run. It’s like you didn’t care about anybody, like you didn’t care about me. 'Blake: '*crying* don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. They embrace. 'Qrow: '''Lovely sentiment but I don’t think that this is the time. ''Qrow scores a hit on the Nevermore. Nora hits it with her hammer, It causes the Nevermore to fly back a bit but it regains its footing. Jaune stabs it with his sword. Ren blasts it with his weapon. It scratches Weiss on the face; she gets mad and tries to summon but instead of just a single soldier a whole fleet comes and attacks the Nevermore. The Nevermore is now clearly weakened; one hit will cause its instant death. Yang and Blake nod at each other. 'Ruby: '''Bumblebee. ''Yang shoots her gauntlets, simultaneously, Blake shoots her gun together, it turns into a bullet set on fire, it goes through the Nevermore’s heart, it perishes. Everybody hugs. Adam, Watts, Hazel, Emerald and Mercury walk through the doors into Salem’s Lair. Adam is indifferent, Watts looks smug, Hazel also looks indifferent, Emerald looks scared and Mercury looks bored. Watts is sat at the table tinkering with a puppet machine. We pan to Salem who is sat on her throne looking at them condescendingly. 'Salem: '''Your back. ''Adam, Hazel and Mercury bow towards Salem, Emerald courtesies. 'Adam: '''Good afternoon, ma’am. '''Hazel: '''Good afternoon, ma’am. '''Mercury: '''Good afternoon, ma’am. '''Emerald: '''Good afternoon, ma’am. '''Salem: '''Emerald come closer. Emerald walks towards Salem. '''Salem: '''Tell me. How did the trip to Haven go, did the White Fang get what they wanted, did the plan go into action, did Qrow, and the children perish...Where is Cinder? '''Emerald: '''We don’t know where Cinder is. She went into the vault with the Spring Maiden and Raven. A girl – Raven’s daughter went in after them, when somebody eventually came out it was just her and she was holding the relic of knowledge. '''Salem: '''Did you stop her from getting away? '''Hazel: '''She had the relic trying to stop her would be pointless. '''Mercury: '''She’s a good fighter and all of her friends were there, the silver-eyed-girl, Qrow. With Raven, Cinder and Vernal gone, we wouldn’t have stood a chance. '''Watts: '''Did Haven at least fall? '''Adam: '''What do you think? My Queen, we had no other option if we stayed there and even tried to stop the attendants there it would be in vain. Blake brought the rest of the Faunast’s, they outnumbered us. We had to run. '''Salem: '''I think I have heard enough, this attempt was not even remotely successful, with Cinder gone you four have got to work even harder. '''Mercury: '''There are five of us. '''Salem: '''I know that Mercury, but whilst you, Adam, Watts and Hazel are tracking down the children and the relic of knowledge, Emerald will stay here with me. '''Emerald: '''May I ask why Ma’am. '''Salem: '''I saw everything that went on that night. You did something I hadn’t seen in a long time, a power I’ve only seen in trained huntsman and huntresses, you need to hone your powers and fulfil your true potential not the basic stunts Cinder taught you. I will use your power for much greater uses. Boys, by the end of the day you be back on the road and finding that relic, after this Beacon, then Shade, then Atlas, then finally all of the relics will be mine and the power of Remnant will be in my hands. ''She stares out in the window with an evil grin. '' ''That transitions into Taiyang looking out into his window as he is making coffee. He is humming to himself. He looks behind himself he sees Raven who is standing hands on her hips. 'Taiyang: '''Raven? '''Raven: '''Sit Tai, we’ve got a lot to talk about. ''The episode ends. The volume 6 intro plays in the background. Category:Blog posts